1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to active matrix display apparatuses having light-emitting devices such as organic EL devices as pixels, and relates to electronic apparatuses which incorporate such display apparatuses. The present invention specifically relates to a technique of correcting pixels having defects.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electro-luminescence (EL) display apparatuses have been receiving attention as flat-screen display apparatuses. Since such an organic EL display apparatus uses self-luminous devices as pixels, a wide view angle is achieved and furthermore the need for a backlight may be eliminated resulting in achievement of a thin display apparatus. Moreover, use of such an organic EL display apparatus reduces power consumption and leads to a prompt response.
Such an organic EL display apparatus includes a substrate and organic EL devices arranged thereon in a matrix. Each of the organic EL devices includes an anode electrode and a cathode electrode and an organic light-emitting layer which is sandwiched between the anode electrode and the cathode electrodes and which has a light-emitting function.
When the organic EL devices are produced, if fine contaminant particles in the atmosphere adhere between the anodes and the cathodes, short-circuit defects are generated. In such a case, the organic EL devices do not emit light resulting in recognition of so-called dark spot defects. Techniques of correcting such dark spot defects have been developed and are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-178871, 2003-233329, and 2003-280593.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-178871 discloses a technique of finding a defect portion in a pixel having a dark spot using an optical microscope when the defect portion is generated due to a short circuit. When a short-circuit defect portion is found, a laser beam is emitted so that an organic EL layer at the short-circuit defect portion is insulated. When the short-circuit defect portion is insulated, the pixel emits light normally, that is, the pixel is corrected.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-233329 discloses a technique of emitting a laser beam onto a short-circuit defect portion corresponding to a dark spot in an organic EL device so as to remove electrodes arranged in a region including the short-circuit defect portion in a pixel. Accordingly, a portion of the organic EL device in which the electrode is removed does not emit light. However, since a current flows through a remaining portion of the organic EL device, the pixel emits light. Thus, the pixel is substantially normalized.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-280593 discloses an active-driving display apparatus using pixels including a plurality of subpixels. The display apparatus includes at least one pixel unit having pixels formed from light modulation devices and having active devices used for drive-controlling the pixels so as to drive the active-drive display apparatus including first subpixels and second subpixels. The display apparatus includes a first subpixel controller for drive-controlling the first subpixels so as to display multiple tones including halftones and a second subpixel controller for drive-controlling the second subpixels so as to perform binary display of light display or dark display.